Ikuro Hashizawa
Oscuro |eyes = Azules Amarillos |occupation = Estudiante |mangadebut = Baoh VOL.1 Capítulo.1 |mangafinal = Baoh VOL.2 Capítulo.4 |animedebut = Baoh the Visitor |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle |seiyuu= Hideyuki Hori Kōki Uchiyama }} , también conocido como Baoh, es el protagonista de Baoh: El Visitante. Siendo adolescente, Ikuro es secuestrado y transformado en el arma biológica Baoh por el Laboratorio Doress. Ikuro es notable por ser el único personaje ajeno a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure que aparece en el videojuego de lucha JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) de 2013. Apariencia Ikuro es un varón adolescente de estatura promedia y complexión media. Tiene cabello de larga extensión de tono medio. Baoh Como Baoh, el arma biológica, la piel de Rikuro adquiere un tono azulado. La región que rodea los ojos es agrietada, como si fuera un caparazón desquebrajado, revelando un interior oscuro o con sombras, mientras sus ojos brillan hacia afuera. Su cabello se intercambia por una masa fluida de hebras largas de lo que parece ser tejido vivo; mientras que la altura de la frente está incrustada con un óvalo vertical que emana luz, rodeada de negro. Personalidad Debido a su amnesia, Ikuro sabe muy poco acerca de su pasado. Es un individuo bastante amistoso, pero que está dispuesto a hacer cosas ilegales para mantenerse vivo, como tomar la moto de una persona. Él tiene un fuerte vínculo con Sumire y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida para salvarla. Como Baoh, es extremadamente violento y amoral, dispuesto a matar a quien sea o lo que sea le amenazara. Habilidades Fenómeno Armado Baoh Cuando el cuerpo de Ikuro es atacado (como por ejemplo durante su casi muerte a manos de #22), se transforma por medio del |baō āmudo fenomenon}}, que recubre su cuerpo en una armadura de protección que le concede al cuerpo fuerza y curación sobrehumanas, la cual también se puede utilizar para curar a otros. Como Baoh, Ikuro demuestra otras habilidades. Ataques thumb|175px|Meltedin Palm Phenomenon * : Le permite segregar enzimas corrosivas desde sus manos, derritiendo a través de metal y carne humana. * : Produce dos cuchillas formadas a partir de tejido de piel endurecida emergiendo de sus brazos, que pueden cortar a través de casi cualquier cosa. Las cuchillas de Kars se basaron en este ataque. ** : Las cuchillas pueden desprenderse de sus brazos y ser utilizadas como proyectiles al gritar "Saber Off". * : Convierte el cabello de Baoh en proyectiles en forma de agujas que estallan en llamas, debido a su composición química alterada, tras el contacto con el calor corporal de los objetivos. * : La Habilidad más poderosa de Baoh, donde su cuerpo produce hacia arriba de 60 mil voltios de energía eléctrica con el mismo método como una anguila eléctrica, lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer funcionar un cañón láser. Videojuegos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) thumb|250px Ikuro aparece como Baoh, siendo como el personaje contenido de descarga (DLC) final publicado para este videojuego; acompañado por un conjunto de Campañas centradas en torno a él. También aparece en una batalla adicional en el capítulo del modo de la historia de JoJolion. En la publicación internacional del videojuego, él fue lanzado en el primer paquete DLC público el 14 de mayo de 2014, junto con Lisa Lisa y Joseph Joestar de la Parte 3, antes de su fecha de lanzamiento japonesa. Ikuro es incapaz de hablar en su forma de Baoh (es capaz de repetidos gritos de batalla "BARU!" así como rugidos generales), siendo acompañado por el narrador del videojuego pronunciando los nombres de sus ataques junto con frases descriptivas. Sin embargo, Ikuro también dirá el nombre del videojuego en la pantalla de título empleando su voz humana, y brevemente pronunciara algunas líneas, también en su voz humana, durante su introducción especial contra si mismo y durante sus frases de victoria. Movimientos Los movimientos de Ikuro giran en torno a las habilidades especiales de Baoh. Aunque él tiene una barra de vitalidad mucho más reducida que la vitalidad promedio entre los otros personajes disponibles, exclusivo para Ikuro es el Estilo "Fenómeno Armado Baoh", que le otorga regeneración de vitalidad cuando tiene vitalidad 75%, sus efecto aumentando cada 25% que él pierde. * Scent of Murder: Esta habilidad entra en efecto cuando el adversario de Ikuro activa ciertos efectos potenciadores y estados fortalecidos (Modo Rumble, los modos de los Hombres del Pilar, Gold Experience de Giorno Giovanna en el Modo Requiem, etc). El tiempo de Ikuro durante sus Evasiones Estilizadas se incrementa. * Astonishing Leap: Ikuro salta muy alto en el aire. Esta habilidad puede usarse para evadir ataques. * This is Baoh!: Consumiendo 1/8 de la Barra Heart Heat, Ikuro adquiere super-armadura durante su siguiente habilidad aplicada al presionar del botón de Estilo. * Baoh Melting Acid: Ikuro se lanza hacia delante y se extiende. Si golpea al adversario, él los levantará sosteniéndolos desde el rostro y desatará su "Baoh Meltedin Palm Phenomenon", antes lanzarlos contra el suelo. * Baoh Hardened Saber: Ikuro utiliza "Baoh Reskiniharden Saber Phenomenon", con el ataque resultante cambiado dependiendo del botón de ataque introducido. ** Ligero: Ikuro se mueve hacia adelante, con la cuchilla extendida, para cortar a través del adversario (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). ** Medio: Ikuro salta sobre el adversario y realiza una cuchillada mientras gira, dejando al adversario aturdido. Contra los jugadores humanos, esta versión puede evitar el bloqueo debido a que Ikuro ha cambiado hacia su otro lado en la última instancia, resultando en ellos simplemente caminando hacia el ataque. Un ataque medio que sólo puede ser bloqueado si el adversario no está agachado (combinable). * Fuerte: Ikuro libera una ráfaga rápida de ataques de cuchilladas, enviando al adversario volando con su último golpe (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * Saber Off!: Ikuro salta en el aire con una cuchilla extendida, antes de girar y usar "Saber Off!" para lanzarla como un proyectil hacia abajo. Este movimiento se duplica como un ataque anti-aéreo. * Baoh Shooting Stinger: Ikuro utiliza "Baoh Shooting Bees-Stingers Phenomenon" como un ataque de proyectil, lanzando cabellos-aguja contra su adversario (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * Baoh Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon: Ikuro desata una explosión de electricidad que lo rodea, electrificando al adversario y lanzandolos en el aire (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * Throw - Get the hell out of my way!: Ikuro agarra al adversario por el cuello y los golpea contra el suelo. El movimiento HHA de Ikuro, "Laser Beam!", Le muestra conectar un gran cañón láser a si mismo mientras sus pies abandonan el suelo, antes de disparar un estrecho haz rojo capaz de golpear instantáneamente todos los rangos. Este movimiento HHA refleja la forma en que Ikuro derrotó al guerrero psíquico Walken. El movimiento GHA de Ikuro, "¡Tiempo para encubrir ese hedor!", lo hace rugir mientras mientras embiste contra el adversario. Si este movimiento conecta con éxito contra el objetivo, Ikuro levanta al adversario agarrándolo desde su rostro y utiliza "Baoh Meltedin Palm Phenomenon", antes de atacarlos repetidamente con un despiadado ataque "Reskinharden Saber Phenomenon". Ikuro termina entonces agarrando al adversario por el cuello y arrojándolos por encima, golpeándolos contra el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que reboten, antes de freírlos con un "Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon" super-cargado de sus manos. Durante este movimiento GHA, el narrador describe cómo Baoh identifica el olor de su adversario como el de un enemigo y que debe librarse de él. Durante el anuncio final del narrador de "Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon!", un efecto de eco se implementa también para efectos dramáticos. Curiosidades * Era desconocido en el momento de estrenarse el trailer donde se lo mostraba, si es que seria un personaje oculto o seria un contenido de descarga (DLC) para el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, debido a que solo se le mostró cerca del final del 7ª PV sin mencionarse si él seria habilitado para desbloquear o para descargar. La campaña final mostró finalmente que seria un personaje DLC para el videojuego. * En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, Ikuro sólo habla normalmente en su forma humana. Debido a que lucha principalmente en su forma monstruosa, en la que no puede hablar en absoluto a excepción de cuando se burla y sólo dice "Baru", y debido a que no puede decir los nombres de sus ataques por sí mismo, el narrador del videojuego en su lugar describe sus ataques durante la batalla. * Los personajes Dio y Neo Dio de los videojuegos de la saga World Heroes se basan en Baoh, teniendo no sólo un parecido sorprendente, sino que también tienen ataques similares que utilizan en sus diversas apariciones en la saga World Heroes, y el videojuego Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Galería Ilustraciones = Shukan Shounen Jump 22-10-1984.jpg|Portada de Shūkan Shōnen Jump con Baoh/Ikuro. BAOH.jpg|Ilustración c.1989 BaohFull.jpg BaohFanroad.jpg JumpRemixBoahBT.jpg|Portada de Shūeisha JUMP REMIX presentando a Baoh y Mashōnen B. T. BaohTheVisitorDVD.jpg|Portada occidental del DVD para la adaptación OVA, Baoh: The Visitor. |-| Manga = BaohChap1Color.jpg Baoh-SBSP.jpg|Baoh Shooting Bees-Stingers Phenomenon Baoh-BBDSP.jpg|Baoh Break-Dark-Thunder Phenomenon BaohBRSP.jpg|Baoh Reskiniharden Saber Phenomenon BaohSaberOff.jpg|Baoh Reskiniharden Saber Phenomenon - Saber Off BaohLaserBeam.jpg |-| OVA = Ikurodualidad.jpg|Baoh/Ikuro; adaptación OVA. |-| Videojuegos = BAOH-Famitsu.jpg|Ilustración para el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. Baoh-ASB.png|Ikuro en PV7 Baoh-ASB-GHA.png|Su movimiento GHA en acción. |-| Merchandising = Baoh-SuperActionFigure.jpg|Super Action Statue Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Personajes de Baoh